1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a player-recorder in which the recording medium is a disk, particularly a disk cartridge consisting of a disk mounted in a cover. This type of player-recorder is used particularly for optical disks.
2. Discussion of the Background
Disk cartridge player-recorders in which the disk is protected by a cartridge, are well-known in the industry. They are described, in particular, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,356. These player-recorders include a mechanism to transport a cartridge from a top position, at which the cartridge is inserted, to a bottom position in which the disk is played and/or recorded or vice-versa. However, known types of player-recorders are a number of disadvantages. The operating cycle lasts several seconds, their life is insufficient for the number of cycles required and the cartridge transport movement is not possible without impacts or wear. Moreover, these player-recorders are increasingly frequently used in conjunction with a robot which moves the cartridge quickly, either to place it in the top-position mechanism or to remove it from this position. This is particularly true when the player-recorder is part of a "juke-box".